The Only Thing Left
by Luthienne
Summary: Pre-Skyward Sword. Young Link has a meeting with Headmaster Gaepora.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

**The Only Thing Left**

Link knew that he must look like a frightened little boy—a fact that made his cheeks burn with embarrassment—but he couldn't prevent his nervous habits from taking control of his body. He wiped his sweaty palms on his leggings, fingered the blue hoop in his ear, crossed and uncrossed his legs, itched his back where the hard wood of the chair dug into it. How long had he been sitting there? It felt like an eternity.

He wished for Headmaster Gaepora's bushy-browed head to emerge from behind the door of his study, yet at the same time, feared that very moment. He had spent the morning planning out what he would say, but he didn't feel prepared at all. What if he forgot all of his carefully crafted sentences? What if he stuttered and stumbled over his words? Even worse, what if he managed to articulate himself and Gaepora _still_ said no?

The last conversation he had had with his father replayed in his mind. _Link_, his father said, _clear your mind of these foolish worries. Gaepora is not your enemy. He will not laugh at you. He will treat you with fairness and kindness._

_But Father_, Link asked, _what if he says no?_

_Then_, his father replied, _if you feel passionate about your case, you must endeavor to convince him otherwise. But be respectful, and be polite._

Link could see his father as though he were standing before him: the straight brown hair tucked under his favorite cap, the peaceful blue eyes, the thin lines that framed his smiling mouth. A wave of loneliness washed over him, but he set his lips together and tried to remain calm, just as his father had always been.

_And_, his father continued, _no matter what happens today, you are still my son, and I am still proud of you._

Link wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The memory of that conversation warmed his insides, but the memories that followed…

He had been supposed to meet with Gaepora that day. As he set off for the Knight Academy, his father went exploring on the back of his Loftwing. The bird went mad, Zelda told him as she ran down the Academy's stairs. She saw it throw his father off into the vast whiteness of the clouds.

His memory after that blurred, but he knew that Zelda helped him find his way home. Gaepora's great Loftwing delivered him a message later, telling him that they could set up a meeting whenever he felt ready.

Link had thought that day would be today, but now he wasn't so sure.

The door to Gaepora's study creaked open, and a student in a knight's tunic walked out. "Link?" Gaepora called. "I'm ready for you now."

The knight, a full two feet taller than Link, didn't even look at him. Link twisted his hands. He felt the urge to forget Gaeopora and run in the opposite direction.

_ No matter what happens today, you are still my son, and I am still proud of you._

Link squared his shoulders and walked into the study, trying to ignore the trembling in his legs.

The wall behind Gaepora's desk featured a bay window with a stunning view of the sky and a few colorful pictures. One featured a young girl, her blonde hair done up in two braids, playing on a small golden harp. Link's lips twitched into a smile. Zelda looked so calm in the painting—a far cry from her usual excited self.

"What can I do for you, lad?" Gaepora asked. His voice contained a note of pity, one that Link had become very familiar with in the weeks since his father's death.

"I would like to enroll at the Knight Academy." Link's voice sounded odd, even to his own ears. Had it deepened again? He spoke so seldom that he couldn't be sure.

Gaepora adjusted his over-robe and cleared his throat. "Link," he said, "I know that the past weeks have been very difficult for you, and I offer my condolences for your father's passing. But if you need somewhere to stay or someone to take care of you, I can help you find that place. I'm just not sure that the Knight Academy is the right fit for you."

That was it. He had said no.

Link looked down at his feet and wiped his palms on his leggings.

_ If you feel passionate about your case, you must endeavor to convince him otherwise._

"Headmaster, my father and I saved up all the tuition money I will need for six years. I will work hard. I will take my studies and training seriously. I will live by the code of the Academy." Link swallowed hard and forgot the rest of his prepared speech. "The only thing I want more than knighthood is to have my father back, and that can never happen. Please, Headmaster. This is the only thing I have left."

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

After a pause that felt like an eternity, Gaepora said, "I'll have your things moved to an empty room. Ask Zelda to show you around." As Link left the office, Gaepora caught his gaze and said, "Welcome to the Knight Academy."

"Thank you, sir," Link said.

"You better keep those promises, lad."

"I won't let you down."

Link could almost feel the warmth of his father's embrace. He had done it. He was going to become a Knight of Skyloft.

Feeling lighter than he had in weeks, he whooped for joy and he set off to find Zelda.


End file.
